


Rabbits Will Run

by emotionalmorphine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Blood, Brief Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Brief Jackson Whittemore/Stiles Stilinski, Coerced Consent, Derogatory Language, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Pack Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Submission, human slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalmorphine/pseuds/emotionalmorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deucalion has a present for the Hale pack; one that Derek won't be so keen to share in the future. In a world where humans are nothing but slaves to Werewolves, having a smart mouth and an opinion can get you killed, and Stiles can't hardly keep his mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbits Will Run

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the Dubious Consent tag. While Stiles is a willing participant in all sexual acts, it is under the influence of his position as a slave. He has little to no free choice. If this concerns you I suggest heeding the warning and turning back.

"I bring you a gift, Derek," Deucalion said and shoved forward a pale, human boy with strong arms and long fingers. He had wild brown hair and amber eyes that Derek knew did not shine with the light of a wolf, but a lesser man might confuse.

Derek folded his arms and Isaac growled from his left side, a quiet, low rumble that Derek did nothing to end. Derek didn't trust Deucalion either. Nothing good had ever come from the Alpha Pack and a 'gift' seemed highly out of the ordinary.

"Don't be so suspicious, Derek, my boy. It is merely a gift to repay you for allowing our pack to pass through your territory unfettered. A sign of our appreciation."

Derek didn't move his eyes from Deucalion. Not at first. He seemed genuine; there was no uptick of his heart, no flinch of movement, nothing to indicate he was lying. Deucalion was experienced, though, and beyond such tells.

The boy stood awkwardly between them, bare toes curling into the leaf litter on the forest floor. It was too dark with little moon, too dark for a human to see much of anything except shadow and the glowing eyes of a predator. But the boy didn't smell of fear. He smelled of trepidation, uncertainty, but nothing of fear. He was either new or stupid.

Derek never bothered himself with humans. They were weak, simple, bettered only by the wolf. Out of his group he had turned but one; Isaac. He had seen the fire in the boy's wide eyes and Derek looked the other way when Isaac returned with blood on his hands.

The boy, this 'gift', smelled heavily of the Alpha Pack but underneath had the sweet, soft smell of human. Of grass and soft furnishings. He smelled of sex - strong enough to make a man weak.

"Your pack deserves a reward," Deucalion continued. "They are tense."

"So he brings a present I can't even enjoy. Typical," Erica said with a huff. The boy sucked in a gasp of air.

"Stiles!"  Deucalion snapped and the boy tensed. "You belong to Derek now."

Derek couldn't tell whether the boy - Stiles - was upset or relieved. He gave nothing away. Stiles stepped forward, his foot crunching in the leaves, and pulled on a tie at his waist. What little he had covering him fell away in a pool of blood red fabric and he was bared entirely to the moonlight. He made no move to cover any of his pale skin and Derek's gaze followed a line from the boy's head to his toes. He was surprisingly tall and athletic, with broad shoulders and strong calves. Deucalion had kept him working. It wasn't unusual for a pack to keep a human or an entire household of humans to do the grunt work, cooking and cleaning and keeping the unmated wolves satisfied, so it was unsurprising when Stiles lowered himself to his knees and bowed his head back, exposing his long throat to Derek.

Isaac whined from his left, a sound that seemed to surprise even him.

"He has made himself ready for your use," Deucalion said. Little wonder the boy smelled of sex.

Derek touched Isaac's shoulder and nodded. Isaac was young, newly made, and his instincts were closer to the surface. He would find it hardest to wait. Let him have his fun first. Most Alphas would not allow his Betas to feast before them, but Derek was jealous and possessive. Once he had a taste of the boy, he might not want to share.

Isaac circled Stiles as a predator but leaned towards him like a pup, unsure and timid. It was Stiles who reached out first, pulled Isaac close against him and lowered them both to the ground. Wolves had no sense of modesty, not like the humans, but usually one would not stare and watch a wolf take a human. But Derek found himself watching, not the act but the human's eyes. Stiles stared at him the entire time, not backing down, not glancing away even as Isaac rutted into him.

"He has a pretty whore mouth," Jackson said and something dark flashed in Stiles' eye and his gaze moved from Derek. "Wonder if he can use it well?"

"I'm good at biting," Stiles snapped, without fear of repercussion.

Deucalion laughed. "I should mention the boy does have a smart mouth. It could be trained out of him but I found myself enjoying his wit."

Jackson sneered and he shoved Isaac aside. Isaac didn't fight Jackson for the right; in the hierarchy of the pack Jackson held seniority. Jackson grabbed a handful of Stiles' hair and pulled his head back, hard enough to make the boy hiss in pain and make an abortive grab for Jackson's hand.

"Jackson!" Derek snapped, "You hurt him, I hurt you. Got it?"

Jackson let go of Stiles, let him move his head away, turning toward his shoulder to hide the pinprick of tears. Derek knew better than to assume Jackson would be gentle with the boy, especially after suffering his smart mouth, but at least now Jackson would not break him.

Stiles was  shoved forward and his elbows hit the dirt as Jackson grabbed his hips, pulling him back. Derek could see how Stiles bit his lip when Jackson shoved inside of him, rough and quick. A small punched-out cry left his red lips and Derek grumbled deep in his chest, just enough to make Jackson slow the snap of his hips and ease his claws from the boy's flesh. Derek could see the rivulets of blood marring the boy's pale thighs and watched the way his hand curled into the dirt as each thrust bent him forward and scraped his knees. Stiles looked up and Derek found it impossible to look away. Something stirred in his gut; hot and acrid, a burning that seared up his throat.

He felt a twitch in his eye, something like pain in his chest. He had never felt anything for a human beyond Isaac. Isaac had been the exception and even now his Beta was circling around him, whining at his Alpha's mood, reaching out but not quite touching Derek. Derek drew Isaac toward him, let the Beta slide against him and nose as his jaw.

There in Stiles' eyes was the same fierce determination he had seen in Isaac. A strong fire that refused to be doused. Even now, supplicated on his knees at the mercy of a wolf, Stiles' flame burned strong.

Jackson bent over Stiles' pale back and grunted as he came. His claws cut stripes into Stiles' flesh but Stiles made no sound, just curled his fists tighter into the earth. Jackson's hand came around Stiles' throat, pulling Stiles up against his chest and for the first time Derek saw what might have been panic in the boy's eyes.

"Enough, Jackson.  Do not push your luck."

Jackson frowned yet couldn't help himself. He dragged his nail across Stiles' throat, enough to bring a welt to the surface and the first pinpricks of blood. Stiles whimpered and Derek grabbed Jackson by the scruff of the neck.

"Let him go."

Jackson withdrew his claw and Derek threw him into the dirt at Boyd's feet. Jackson didn't even have the good sense to beg for his mercy, preferring to meet his punishment than to curtail his fun.

Stiles was  holding a hand to his throat, his breath coming in ragged pants. Derek could hear his heartbeat, rabbit fast in the cage of his ribs. He raised his hand and lowered Stiles'. There was little blood, just an angry red line across his throat. It would heal.

"You're fine," Derek said and couldn't quite inject any pleasantries into his tone. It seemed to help and the thumping race of Stiles' heart eased.

"Usually an Alpha wouldn't let his Beta mark a human," Stiles said.

Derek didn't answer. It was obvious Jackson had attempted to challenge him; Jackson was always there, nipping at his heels. One day the Beta would make an all out challenge for leadership.

Derek turned Stiles, pushing on his shoulder until he could see the human's back. These wounds bled sluggishly, filling the night air with a metallic tang. It was Stiles who pushed him back, reaching for Derek's belt buckle with clever fingers and where Derek had been unsure a fire seemed to erupt in him. He had meant to leave the human, take him to treat his injuries, but those deft fingers pulled his jeans open and slid inside and Derek grabbed Stiles' wrist - not to stop or slow, just to hold.

"I belong to the Alpha," Stiles said and met Derek's eye, a fierceness there that hadn't existed before, the fire raging.

Derek took Stiles by the shoulders and lowered him back. The human winced as his torn flesh met the dirt but his hold on Derek's arm remained strong, pulling Derek in toward him. Derek pulled back to look; all that pale flesh for him. Perhaps Deucalion's gift _was_ appreciated. He stripped himself of his shirt and Stiles' hands moved up his chest, sliding through wiry hair. He was careful to stay far from Derek's throat, fingers curling against his clavicles but no further. Derek did not need to take such care. The human was his. He lowered himself, covering every inch of Stiles and set his teeth against the human's throat. Stiles breathed in and held his breath, waiting. Derek wouldn't bite him.  At least not yet and not without his permission. But he set in his teeth hard enough to cause a mark, sucking a blooming red spot against pale flesh that would bruise to his satisfaction. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, one hand in his hair, holding him closer.

Derek had been with humans before. When the need propelled him. It was satisfactory but very rarely enjoyable. Even those that worked in brothels wanted to be anywhere else. Some begged and cried and promised everything so that they might be turned.

Stiles was not begging or crying. But he could imagine the fragile human begging him, not to be turned, but to be taken, writhing against the bedspread, soaked in his own sweat.

Later.  The human was his. It could come later.

Derek pushed his jeans and underwear down past his hips, freeing his cock to the cool air. Most humans were scared, but Stiles had been held by the Alpha Pack; he was well aware of how genetically and anatomically superior an Alpha wolf was compared to a Beta. Stiles let Derek pull him up into his lap and Stiles reached down, thumbing the head of Derek's cock between them.

"You belong to me now," Derek said, mirroring Stiles' own words, and Stiles nodded. Stiles weighed barely anything and Derek easily shifted him, holding his thighs and letting Stiles reach down to guide his dick into place between his legs. As he sunk down, Stiles let out a small, breathy sigh, his arms sliding around Derek's shoulders.

Derek ran his thumb along the rim of Stiles' hole, felt where they were joined and how wide the human was stretched. Stiles was wet with lubrication, sweat and semen and the sound as he moved was obscene. Derek couldn't move his fingers away, feeling himself slide into Stiles' tight body as the human rose up and down on his knees. Stiles had made little noise when Isaac and Jackson had taken him but with his mouth pressed close to Derek's ear he could hear the choked noises the human made, the small whines he desperately tried to hold back in his throat.

Derek touched one hand to the slashes on the human's back. He would deal with them. The human was his now. He would not have him harmed by one of his Betas. He splayed his hand across Stiles' back and the human hummed against his ear, mouth open atop Derek's sweaty skin.

"I will bring you back and when we are alone you will scream for me," Derek whispered into Stiles' hair. The wolves would all hear but it was for the human's ears alone. Stiles whined and rocked his hips faster, nails biting into Derek's shoulders.

Derek could feel the heat mounting in his belly, the fissures of pleasure that ached in his spine as the human bounced on his cock. Each press into Stiles' body was warm and tight and he felt where his flesh tensed taught at the base of his dick, swelling against where Stiles pushed against him. He had never knotted a human before, but this one was his. He would prove Stiles was his now. The knot caught against Stiles' rim and it was the first sign of discomfort the human showed, clenching his hands on Derek's shoulders. Derek ran his hands along the human's back, soothing him, nosing at his hair and jaw. He knew Stiles could take it. The knot slid into the human's body and held tight and Stiles cried out, his hand jerking his own dick, the come hitting Derek's stomach, sticking to thick hair.

And Derek roared, holding the human against him and howling into the night, his Betas' joining his cry.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first chapter in a multi-chaptered fic but I was unhappy as to where it headed and knew I would never finish it. The only chapter I was ever happy with was the first - which is retained here as a smutty short.


End file.
